


The Ark

by JennaFaeLaBrev



Series: Brave New World [1]
Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaFaeLaBrev/pseuds/JennaFaeLaBrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Year 2499, the end of our civilized world is impending. The natural resources are so scarce that even the rich can't get them. To save humanity, The Ark was created. World leaders combined what money they had and had their best engineers, architects, and scientists create a time machine to the future. From different countries a select few were chosen to journey and be in the New Colony.</p><p>In the Year 249,997,501; better known as Year 501, the New Colony live in a new Super Continent. The Ark became the government system, and things began to look up for humanity. But soon, the people fell into the habits of their old world. The Ark then started the Hunting Act to fix this. If the people do not follow the laws, miss too many days of school or work, or do not pay taxes or bills on time, their family is eligible for Hunting.</p><p>When a family is Hunted, a family member will be taken away from the household. Where they go? No one knows. </p><p>Nyah Ajam and Louis Bonfils are about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ark

LOUIS BONFILS SITS IN HIS CLASS OF FIFTEEN. He rubs his eyes, they become blurry from staring at the screen in front of him. If he had the money he'd have surgery for correcting his eyes. Equations flashed before him, he solved them as quickly as they came. Before he knew it he was finished with the days work before anyone else in his class.  
"Well done, Louis." The teacher approached him. "You got 95% correct, but that's enough to pass for today." Louis nodded and smiled slightly. He looked back on the rest of his class, the rest of his class were eventually finishing.  
Louis' friend, Kaila, looked up at him. He could tell she wan't close to being done, and class was going to end soon. Louis looked away and looked at his assignments he was to do tonight, he saw that there were none.  
"If you look at your assignments you'll see there's nothing to do." The teacher starts. "That is because it's the Hunt tonight." Louis' heart stopped for a moment. For a moment he remembered that he might be safe this year.  
"All I ask is that you stay in side tonight and know that The Ark does what's good for our BNW." With that, class was dismissed. Louis didn't get up until most of his class was gone. Kaila stayed to walk out with Louis.  
"Did you finish on time?" he asks her. Kaila shakes her head. They walk out of the classroom and to the hall filled with students of all ages. The grey uniforms blurring together in Louis' poor eyesight.  
The two walk over to Louis' locker cabinet. It was empty except for his mode of transportation, his board.  
"You don't think you'll be Hunted, do you?" Louis asks her.  
"No," she sighs. "That was the first test this semester I wasn't able to finish." Kaila tucks some of her short black hair behind her ear. "Besides, I'll probably get a chance to retake it after the Hunt."  
"Good, I think I'll be able to make it this year." Louis closes his cabinet. Suddenly, his board is knocked out of under his arm. The person responsible is Mathew Henreys, a fellow student of Louis'.  
"Oops," says Mathew insincerely. "You should watch your stuff, Bonfils." Louis rolled his eyes and bent down to get his board. Before Louis knew it, Mathew had kicked him in the chest. Kaila yelled at Mathew to stop.  
"Oh yeah?" he sneers. "You're gonna fight your _boyfriend's_ battles?" Kaila kept quiet. Louis was in pain as he laid on the ground.  
Louis didn't want to fight, not when he was doing so well this year. He thought that if he just let Mathew beat him up that a teacher would come and Mathew would get in trouble. After all, he was the victim. Mathew bent over Louis.  
"Get up, Bonfils!" Mathew kicked Louis again. "Stand up for your Hunted parents!" Louis wouldn't, and with his low tolerance of pain, couldn't. "You bastard orphan, left alone because your parents couldn't pay the bills, what makes you think you can?"  
Students started surrounding them, whispering to each other.  
"Get up!" Mathew shouted. The students around them started to leave when one called that a teacher was coming.  
"What's going on here?" Kaila; who didn't do anything while Mathew kicked Louis, went to her friend and helped him up.  
"Mathew was beating up Louis."  
"He provoked me!" Mathew defended. "Louis tripped me and threatened to hurt me." Louis glared at him, or what he thought was him. The teacher wiggled his fingers at Kaila and Louis to follow him. Kaila helped Louis to the teacher's classroom where Louis had to sit in front of his desk. "You can go, Ms. Lee." The teacher says to Kaila, she's about to argue but the teacher stops her. Kaila looks at Louis sadly before leaving. The teacher sighs after she closes the classroom door. "We have a policy, Mr. Bonfils." the teacher starts. "A no violence policy, verbal or physical." "Mathew is lying," Louis defends. "I didn't do anything to him. He doesn't have a scratch on him!" The teacher says nothing for a minute. "Mr. Henreys is excused from the Hunt because of his family's good behavior. Even if what you say is true, there's no way he could be punished." The teacher says. Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing. People being excused from Hunts? "So you're going to punish me instead?" The teacher didn't look at Louis. Louis' lip started to quiver, but he stopped himself. Battered and bruised, Louis left the teacher's classroom and out into the hall again. Kaila was waiting outside for Louis, holding his board. Louis took it out of her hands hastily and walked fast, away from his friend. "Louis!" she followed after. "What happened?" "Thanks," Louis remarked rudely. "For defending me, Kaila. Now if you excuse me, I have to get home." Louis got onto his board and he zoomed away from his school. He didn't bother looking back, even if it was the last time he was to see it. ****** When Louis got home to his shabby, grey, brick home; the sun was just setting, not that you could tell behind the dark clouds that had covered the sky all day. Louis' left ear, which had a piece of technology that he uses for his house, buzzed as he entered. _HELLO, LOUIS._ "Eighteen years," Louis spoke out loud. "I've lived for eighteen years, and now..." _I DO NOT UNDERSTAND._ Louis sighed. He's not sure why he bothers talking to a computer that run the house, but considering he didn't live with anyone else, his options were slim. It's been five years since his father was Hunted, ten years since is mother was, too. Louis was the last in his family to be Hunted. "Do we have anything to eat?" Louis asks the house. _NO._ Louis' side and chest still hurt from his fight, but he didn't have anything to help it. Louis went up the spiral staircase to his room, almost tripping from his vision. He laid down in his bed, carefully. When it gets dark, he's going to be yanked from his bed. He'll get a shot in the back of the neck that makes him relax. It'll be like falling asleep. Only when he wakes up, he's not going to be in his home. He's not going back to school. He's not going to see Kaila the next morning and apologize for being rude. No one knows where you go after you're Hunted. Some people think that you die, others think you get used for experiments, or you end up working for The Ark. The more Louis thought about it, the more tired he got. Maybe he won't wake up when he gets Hunted, he hopes so. When Louis' mother was taken, she fought. He saw through the window as she screamed and thrashed around. Louis' father told him to get away from the window, but he couldn't. She freed herself from her captures for a moment, but she tripped. Her head hit the concrete. The last thing he saw was the blood on the road. When his father was taken, it was different. His father went with them with out fighting. Quietly, and calmly. Louis was going to be Hunted, just like his parents.


End file.
